


Pour passer le temps

by Nadirha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boredom, Childhood Friends, Choices, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'été précédant sa septième année, Severus n'a décidément rien de mieux à faire que rester dans sa chambre. Il attend. Il l'attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour passer le temps

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Severus Snape  
>  **Disclaimer :** Les droits de Harry Potter sont partagés entre tout un tas de gens que je ne saurais citer, j'ai jamais bien compris comment c'était réparti. Mais en tout cas, je n'en fais pas partie.  
>  **Spoilers :** basé sur des évènements mentionnés dans les tomes 6 et 7  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Longueur :** environ 650 mots  
>  **Défi :** "temps", une heure seulement pour écrire, pour le forum francophone de FFnet  
>  **Date :** écrit le 23/10/2010

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, Severus aimerait pouvoir prétendre qu'il médite pour renforcer son occlumancie, ou qu'il réfléchit à un sujet pour sa thèse en potions, ou bien encore qu'il analyse les aspects politiques de la guerre menée par le mage noir actuel... Seulement, Severus n'a jamais été de ceux qui préfèrent se leurrer, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'attendre que le temps passe.

_Et encore une._

L'été ne lui avait jamais paru si long.

Après ses quatre premières années à Poudlard, l'été avait constitué une trêve impatiemment attendue, il représentait une suite d'instants volés qu'il pouvait passer avec Lily, oubliant qu'elle était une Gryffondor et qu'il était un Serpentard, oubliant qu'elle venait d'une famille moldue et qu'il fréquentait des puristes du sang, oubliant qu'elle était l'une des filles les plus jolies et les plus populaires de l'école et qu'il était... tout l'inverse.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Lily avait embelli sa vie. Il avait découvert en elle quelqu'un avec qui partager ce qu'il était, quelqu'un qui pouvait l'accepter. Ils avaient peu à peu formé une solide amitié, et en dépit de leur séparation à Poudlard dans des camps traditionnellement opposés, il s'était efforcé de la préserver.

Mais les malentendus s'étaient multipliés.

_Et une de plus. Et deux. Et trois, prends ça !_

Et juste avant l'été dernier, ils s'étaient disputés, et elle en avait eu assez. Il avait voulu la supplier, lui expliquer qu'il s'était emporté, qu'évidemment ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas ce qu'il pensait... Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter. Il soupçonnait qu'elle avait hésité depuis un moment à mettre un terme à leur amitié et qu'elle avait saisi cette opportunité. Il la connaissait, il pensait la connaître mieux que quiconque après l'avoir tant observée, et permettre à des paroles prononcées sous l'emprise de l'humiliation et de la colère d'avoir de telles conséquences ne lui ressemblait pas.

_Et une autre._

Alors il s'était muré dans sa dignité offensée, et s'était efforcé de démontrer à quel point cette désertion le laissait insensible. Et quand elle avait commencé à se rapprocher de James Potter, il n'avait pas voulu lui laisser voir à quel point ça le blessait, et avait commencé à sérieusement songer à une thèse à l'étranger, désireux de ne plus s'attarder en ce lieu où sa seule attache se dissolvait.

_Encore une. Combien y en avait-il donc ?_

L'été dernier, il avait voulu éviter de rentrer, et il s'était laissé inviter par divers membres de la bande de Serpentards qu'il fréquentait. Il ne les appréciait pas réellement, mais il avait ressenti la nécessité de s'éloigner, la plaie était alors trop fraîche pour rentrer chez lui en sachant qu'il n'y verrait pas Lily.

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait décliné les invitations. Il avait voulu prendre du temps pour penser. Et au lieu de ça... il avait passé son temps à tout faire pour ne pas penser.

_Et deux de plus. Il aimerait prétendre avoir perdu le compte, mais la triste vérité était qu'il savait pertinemment que cela faisait désormais mille deux cent soixante-seize depuis le début de l'été._

Il savait qu'il devrait faire un choix. Ses fréquentations le poussaient à s'engager aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le souvenir de Lily l'incitait à refuser. Le problème étant que justement, ce n'était qu'un souvenir, qui peu à peu s'estompait... il avait le sentiment que la vraie Lily l'avait oublié.

Alors il passait l'été ici, et il attendait... Si, une seule fois, au cours de cet été, Lily venait le voir, si Lily passait à proximité, si Lily montrait le moindre signe qu'elle ne l'avait pas entièrement rejeté... alors peut-être... alors sans doute...

En attendant, le temps passait, lentement, inexorablement. Et il tuait les mouches, pour passer ce temps. Au moins, à la fin de l'été, si rien ne changeait, il aurait considérablement progressé dans la précision et la vitesse d'exécution de ses sortilèges.


End file.
